universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sisterly Talk
Sisterly Talk serves as the codec of Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck. When playing as Leni and Lori, on their home stage (Loud Family's House) and down taunting while holding B, Lori and Leni will stop fighting and enter a typical codec sequence. They, along with other members of the Loud House and a few special guest characters, comment and give information about the opponents on screen. Main Characters Lori_loud.png|Lori Loud Leni_loud.png |Leni Loud Recurring Characters the_loud_house_lincoln_loud.png|Lincoln Loud loudhouse_character_thumbnail_bobby_550x510.png|Bobby Santiago the_loud_house_clyde_mcbride_nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride lana_loud.png|Lana Loud lola_loud.png|Lola Loud Lucy Loud.png|Lucy Loud The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon 2.png|Lisa Loud lynn_loud.png|Lynn Loud Guest Characters Mordecai ID.png|Mordecai Codecs Raz Peter Venkman Count Olaf Lord Hater John Freeman * Leni: This guy is making me feel stupid. * Lisa: I believe his name is John Freeman. He's a man from an infamous non-cannon piece of literature. * Lori: Uh... * Lisa: A guy from a bad fanfic. * Lori: Oh. * Lynn: That dosen't exactly mean he can't kick your butt though. He had the power to tear down the entire combine army by himself. * Lisa: Needless to say, regarding the quality of his origins, it is undeniable he will defineately show some kind of force to be reckond with. * Lori: Pardon? * Lisa: He's tough. * Lori: You know, you could of just said that. * Lisa: True... The Man Who Arranges The Blocks Wheatley Wendy Corduroy Soos Other Mother Pyramid Head Count Bleck Lord Dominator Toon Sans Cruise Nicole Squidward Tentacles Manolo Sanchez Buzz Lightyear Ford Pines Ron Burgundy Mettaton Illuminati Luna Loud Dan Backslide Jacksepticeye * Lori: Jacksepticeye. Huh. This tournament is getting weird. * Leni: Weird. He dosen't look like he's been infected. * Lana: Wait, I know this guy. I watch him on YouTube. * Lori: Oh, of course you would watch him Lincoln. Anyways, I'll assume he has a lot of loud attacks? * Lana: I like his green hair. * Leni: He wears it well. * Lori: Guys... * Lana: Oh, uh, sorry. * Lincoln: It's fine Lori. Jack's a cool guy. Just...try not to beat him up too much. Lana wants an autograph. * Lori: Whatever. * Leni: I still don't see how he's infected. Big Daddy Fern * Lori: Odd. This girl seems a littler paranoid. * Lucy: Her name is Fern. But she's also called Ms. Green, and sometimes just The Mother. * Lisa: If sources are correct, she was once an ordinary mother but got wrapped into a terrible hospital. * Lucy: Her son was sick, so she tried everything to fix him. Eventually it got to the point where she was desperate enough to do anything. Everything else is a little fuzzy, but all that's really known now is that she just walks around the hospital infested with monsters and ghouls, just to find her son. * Lincoln: ...Wow. * Leni: That's so sad. * Lori: That's literally the worst thing I've heard. * Lisa: Apparently, she also has voices in her head. Apparently all she really does it follow them around. * Lola: Oh, it just keeps getting worse. * Lisa: Well, just promise me that when this is all done, have her come by me. I want to ask her a few questions on how it's like to live in such an un-stable location. * Lynn: Lisa, you already live in our house. * Lisa: True, but I don't live with anthropomorphic barbecues and sentient viruses. * Lori: Point taken. Vanoss Reggie Flaps Danny Sexbang Leni and Lori Loud Kung Fury Luan Loud John Candy Sideshow Bob Mike Wazowski The Great Gonzo Wallace Rigby * Leni: Ew, who's this gross little racoon thing? * Lori: I...I don't know. * Lisa: Odd. Seems to show some kind of human like intelligence. If only I could get some information on him. * Mordecai: Oh, I'm sure I can talk. * Leni: Whoa! A giant bird! * Lori: Uh, thanks Mr. ...Uh? * Mordecai: Mordecai. Anyways, Rigby's my best bro since we were young. He's pretty weak and everything and kinda sucks. But hey, to be fair, he managed to make it this far so I guess he's not all bad. * Lori: Uh-huh, yeah, you have anything useful though? * Mordecai: Oh, he does have some nice moves though. He brought his little robot playco armboy thing. It's just a robot hand that can make him stronger. And me and him work on a little move together we like to call "putting the hurt on:. * Lori: And, what about it? * Modecai: Ha-ha-ha...oh, you'll know it when you see it. * Lori: Well, thanks Mordecai. * Mordecai: Sure, glad to help dudes. * Lisa: Wait! If I could just perform a few tests on your peo- ...And he's gone. * Leni: There's always next time Lisa. Toon Zurg Milo Murphy Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Other Category:Codecs Category:The Loud House